


2018 Whumptober

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: This is my first try at something like this. Chapters will be stand alone. Not connected to my other stories (for obvious reasons). Some of the same ideas and themes may be present though.





	1. Day 1: Stabbed

Booty Bay was a rough town, even during the day. At night, it got so dangerous that even the guards would not go down the dark alleys to inspect suspicious noises. But what else could you expect from a goblin port frequented by pirates and mercenaries of all kinds.

Yet, that is what made it a good meeting place. People were too busy minding their own business and watching their own backs to pay attention to a lone human hunter who had slipped into town.

Even though it was close to midnight, the jungle air was still hot. Once he had arrived at the back of the alley where he would meet Vol’jin, Tyrathan Khort pulled the hood of his cloak back for a little relief from the heat. He thought he was alone and would not be seen by anybody. That was his mistake.

He was not aware of the rogue stealthed in the shadows until a hand clamped over his mouth and the danger slid in between his ribs.

“I have a message for you,” the assassin hissed in his ear. “Morelan Vanyst says ‘Die, traitor’.” The attacker pulled his blade out and released him. Tyrathan collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Each breath proving to be increasingly difficult.

A loud, menacing roar erupted from the alley’s entrance. The rogue glanced at the source, thought better of it, and vanished.

Tyrathan’s vision went black and he could feel himself slipping away. The cold grip of the fingers of death seemed to clutch at his very soul. The last thing he heard was Vol’jin calling his name.


	2. Day 2: Bloody Hands

“Vol’jin, for the tenth time, it’s not my blood,” Tyrathan sighed in frustration. The look in the troll’s eyes showed that Vol’jin did not believe him.

They were on the run from the Zandalari after staying behind in Zouchin so the Shadowpan could help the villagers escape. Unfortunately, they had lingered in their last rest stop just long enough for a few determined pursuers to catch up to them.

One determined Zandalari had gotten so close to Tyrathan that he had to resort to hand to hand combat, and his dagger. A lucky opening had presented itself and Tyrathan slashed at the Zandalari’s throat, severing his carotid arteries. It left his hands and forearms covered in blood, troll blood.

He had thought that the image of him covered in troll blood might upset Vol’jin, ruining this tentative trust between them. Tyrathan was a troll hunter after all, but the opposite seemed to be true. The whole time they retreated to the next rest area, Vol’jin had kept giving him worried glances. As if he expected Tyrathan to pass out any second.

When they had stopped by a stream, Tyrathan took the opportunity to wash the blood off his hands. He thought about his wife. To her, he would always have blood on his hands. She saw him as a killer. Killing was what he did best. What if she saw him now? Saw him with actual blood on his hands? It would scare her.

His train of thought was broken as Vol’jin gently picked up his wrists and lifted his hands from the chilly water. Tyrathan had not realized how close the troll had gotten to him.

“Ya not injured,” stated Vol’jin as he looked over Tyrathan’s arms. The human could swear that there was relief in Vol’jin’s eyes.

“I told you,” said Tyrathan, his voice was much steadier than he felt. It felt like his heart was racing. He was certain Vol’jin could feel the rapid beat of his pulse under his fingertips.

Vol’jin’s eyes flicked up to meet Tyrathan’s gaze. Vol’jin dropped Tyrathan’s hands and muttered something about them needing to get moving again.


	3. Day 3: Insomnia

Vol’jin could not sleep. He sat in his bed, leaning against the headboard. Every time he tried to sleep, he would have that dream again. Tyrathan blindfolded, standing on the scaffold, the noose around his neck. Seconds later, his limp body hanging there. Yet, Vol’jin could not understand why he was dreaming this again.

Tyrathan was safe. He was here. The human was laying beside Vol’jin, sound asleep. Vol’jin watched the slow, steady rise and fall of Tyrathan’s chest as he breathed. Vol’jin wanted to pick up the human and hold him against his chest and never let go. Yet, he did not. Tyrathan looked so peaceful as he slept. Vol’jin did not want to wake him. Instead, Vol’jin slowly slid out of bed and left the room.

He went to his office. If he could not sleep, he might as well get some work done. He tried to focus on the papers in front of him. Yet, it was futile. Vol’jin’s mind kept drifting back to the dream. Once, it had been a vision from Bwonsamdi. A warning about the danger the human had been in at that time. But why was Vol’jin having this dream again? Maybe a talk with Bwonsamdi could clear things up?

“I really don’t think anyone expects you to be working at one o’clock in the morning, Warchief or not,” said Tyrathan from the doorway. The human rubbed his tired eyes.

“I not be sleepy,” answered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan snorted. “You look like you’re about to drop. You can’t fool me, Vol’jin. What’s bothering you?” Tyrathan asked as he approached Vol’jin.

“I just can’t sleep.” Vol’jin shook his head.

Tyrathan reached over and ran his fingers through Vol’jin’s hair. “You had that dream again, didn’t you?” Tyrathan asked softly.

“I be havin’ it every night for da past week.”

Tyrathan frowned. “You haven’t slept in a week? It’s just a dream. It didn’t really happen.”

“I know dat.”

Tyrathan smiled at him. “Come back to bed. Try to get some rest. At least, lay down and hold me,” Tyrathan offered.

Vol’jin grinned. “I not be sayin’ no to dat.”

Vol’jin laid down back on the bed and held Tyrathan against his chest. That warm, smaller body curled up next to his relaxed him. He was not aware of when he finally fell asleep.


	4. Day 4: No, Stop!

Portals burst open behind the Horde army and a swarm of demons of the Burning Legion came through. Screams and shouts filled the air. The fallen screamed their last breaths. Commanders shouted orders. Weapons clashed. And in the middle of all the chaos was Vol’jin.

Vol’jin yelled an order and in that moment he was struck from behind. He fell to the ground barely alive.

“No! Stop!” Tyrathan bolted awake, drenched in sweat. He was not on the Broken Shore watching his friend fall. He was in his tent on the mountain of Trueshoot Lodge. He had heard the stories of the Broken Shore so many times that they were his nightmares now.

He took deep breaths trying to calm down, but that did nothing to ease his pain. Vol’jin was dead and the Burning Legion was invading their world. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

He could still remember hearing the news that Vol’jin was dead. He had not believed it at the time. He even went to Durotar to see for himself, hoping that it was not true. Hoping that Vol’jin was still sitting on the Horde’s throne as Warchief, alive and well. Tyrathan had arrived just in time to watch Vol’jin’s funeral.

He would never see his friend again. Never see Vol’jin smile again in that way that showed his fangs. Never hear his deep chuckle. Never see those intense amber eyes staring back at him.

Those eyes that had watched him so carefully back in Pandaria. Those eyes had made Tyrathan uncomfortable at first as he felt Vol’jin was studying him. Tyrathan had finally relaxed once he realized that the troll behind those eyes meant him no harm.

If Tyrathan was a hundred percent honest with himself, he was not just mourning the loss of a friend. He was mourning also what could have been. They could have been much more than friends. He had a feeling Vol’jin may have been open to that, and possibly had been waiting.

But Tyrathan had never taken that first step. He had been afraid. Now, he would never get the chance. Once again, he had allowed fear and doubt back into his mind, and it had robbed him once again. He wept for himself, for Vol’jin, for the life they could have had together.

 


	5. Day 5: Poisoned

Trolls were not easy to poison; it had to be very potent. Usually, the first sign one had been poisoned was that they were unable to regenerate and heal like they should. So when Vol’jin stumbled back into Zoram’gar Outpost in Ashenvale, bleeding, and returning with only one guard when he had left with five, Tyrathan knew something was wrong.

They had gone to Darkshore. The Shatterspear tribe, one of the other troll tribes of the Horde, had been asking for help. Tensions between them and the Kaldorei had been getting worse, and they needed supplies. Vol’jin, and five of his shadow hunters, had gone to Shatterspear Vale to check on the conditions there. Vol’jin had thought it best that Tyrathan stay behind at the Horde base, under Rokhan’s watchful eye.

Tyrathan sat next to the head of Vol’jin’s bed, listening to Vol’jin’s story while the healers worked on him. They had been returning to the Horde base from Shatterspear Vale. They had gotten halfway when they were ambushed. Their unseen attackers had fired arrows from the trees. It sounded like the Kaldorei. The other four shadow hunters lay dead between here and the site of the ambush.

Vol’jin closed his eyes to rest after he finished talking. Tyrathan could hear the healers discussing about what kind of poison had been used, but he kept his eyes on Vol’jin, watching his troll’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

“Ya gonna sit dere all night?” Vol’jin whispered hoarsely.

“Yes. Wouldn’t you?” Tyrathan frowned as he tried to keep the worry out of his answer. Vol’jin’s voice sounded weaker. He wondered what kind of damage the poison was doing to Vol’jin.

The corners of Vol’jin’s mouth turned up in a smile. He tried to reach for Tyrathan’s hand but the effort seemed to be too much and his arm dropped back to the bed only after moving a couple of inches.

Tyrathan reached for Vol’jin’s hand and held it. He could just barely feel Vol’jin try to squeeze his hand, but all the troll could manage was a slight twitch. A lump formed in Tyrathan’s throat. This was bad, very bad.

Tyrathan leaned over and kissed Vol’jin’s cheek. “Vol’jin, please don’t leave me,” he whispered in Zandali, his voice cracking on the words.

“Hush, I not be goin’ anywhere,” Vol’jin whispered back, also in Zandali. “Don’t ya start cryin’. Dat be da one thin’ I canna stand.” Tyrathan rested his head on the bed next to Vol’jin.

He could hear one of the healers behind him, talking to Rokhan. Telling him to remove the human, that he did not need to be here. He sensed Rokhan approach.

“If you try to take me from his side, it will be by force, and I’ll fight back. I’m staying,” Tyrathan warned without bothering to look over his shoulder. He would take on the entire Horde army if he had to. He was not in the healers’ way and he was not moving.

Vol’jin opened his eyes and glared at the troll behind Tyrathan. “He stays,” ordered Vol’jin.


	6. Day 6: Betrayed

Tyrathan stood on the outskirts of Halfhill in Pandaria, waiting for Vol’jin. The two of them did not get to meet often, not with Vol’jin being Warchief of the Horde and Tyrathan being a member of the Alliance. Yet, somehow they still found ways to see each other now and again. Tyrathan had a feeling, though, that this might be the last time for awhile.

War was breaking out between the Alliance and Horde again. This time over the very lifeblood of Azeroth. Tyrathan looked up at the stars, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Vol’jin. Where they even going to talk about what had happened to Teldrassil or the Undercity?

Tyrathan had just found out that he was going to be loaned to Greymane and sent to Kul’Tiras. Should he tell Vol’jin about that? Maybe not. The Horde may not know about the Alliance trying to reopen diplomatic relations with Kul’Tiras.

Tyrathan turned his head. He could just barely hear Vol’jin approaching. When the troll got close enough that Tyrathan could see him in the glow of the campfire, he could see that Vol’jin looked like something was bothering him.

“Vol’jin,” greeted Tyrathan, smiling. It was always good to see his troll.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin. He did not return Tyrathan’s smile. That was odd, but Tyrathan put it down to whatever stress Vol’jin was probably under.

Vol’jin stood next to Tyrathan and they gazed out at the valley in silence for several minutes. There seemed to be a new tension between them. Tyrathan figured it was because they both knew how bad things could get with an all out war between the two factions. There was always a chance that the other one may not survive.

Tyrathan sighed, “It’s going to be awhile before we can see each other again, isn’t it?”

Vol’jin remained silent.

“I just want you to know that I’m going to miss you and will be looking forward to the days when we can meet again,” said Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan, I canna let ya leave.” Vol’jin shook his head. “Ya know too much about me. Da Alliance could use dat information against me and da Horde.”

Tyrathan was immediately on guard and tried to step back from the troll, but Vol’jin was quick. Vol’jin grabbed him and pinned the human’s arms to his side. Tyrathan struggled in Vol’jin’s grasp, but Vol’jin was stronger.

“Don’t fight me,” growled Vol’jin as he began to tie a rope around Tyrathan’s wrists. He had planned this.

“Vol’jin, I would never betray you to the Alliance! Why are you doing this?” asked Tyrathan. How could Vol’jin do this to him? He trusted Vol’jin with his very life.

“I canna take da chance dat da Alliance find out about us and try to use ya against me,” explained Vol’jin. “Ya be comin’ to Orgrimmar, whether ya want to or not.”

“So what? You’re going to make me your prisoner?” Tyrathan spat.

“Please don’t say it like dat. Ya will be comfortable. Ya can have anything ya want,” offered Vol’jin.

“What about my freedom?” demanded Tyrathan.

“I be sorry,” whispered Vol’jin as he struck the back of Tyrathan’s neck.

Tyrathan’s vision went black.


	7. Day 7: Kidnapped

When Tyrathan did not return from his hunting trip when he said he would, Vol’jin was concerned. Vol’jin had some business at the Crossroads in the Northern Barrens. While he was busy, Tyrathan had gone hunting.

Tyrathan had hunted in the Northern Barrens before, and a Darkspear hunter had gone with him. Yet, something did not feel right. Vol’jin took some guards with him and they went looking for the hunters. What they found was disturbing.

The Darkspear hunter and his raptor were dead, both shot with bullets and then their throats slit. Jihui, Tyrathan’s raptor had also been injured by bullets. There was no sign of Tyrathan. Signs of a struggle, yes, but any footprints or trail had clearly been brushed away. Blood was spattered on the ground. Vol’jin desperately hoped it was not Tyrathan’s blood.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin could not sleep. He was too worried about Tyrathan’s safety. Although his first instinct was to blame the Alliance and march on Stormwind, the truth was that it could have been anyone and Tyrathan could be anywhere. It could have even been Horde bounty hunters who had decided that the reward was worth risking Vol’jin’s wrath.

It could have been another enemy of Vol’jin’s, besides the Alliance. If anyone really wanted to hurt Vol’jin, the best way to do that would be to go after Tyrathan. He was Vol’jin’s weak spot. Most people would say that their mate was their weak spot.

That’s what a mate was. The one person you could not stand to see get hurt. The one person whose opinion mattered most to you. The one person you would do anything and everything for.

They had searched the Northern Barrens until nightfall without any luck. Reluctantly, Vol’jin had returned to Grommash Hold in Orgrimmar. The best the Horde had to offer was looking for Tyrathan.

Jihui lifted his head from his bed and gave a weak chirp.

“I know,” said Vol’jin. “I be missin’ him, too.” Vol’jin rolled over on his side. Despite the furs on the bed, it seemed cold without the human curled up next to him.

Years ago, Vol’jin would have scoffed at himself for caring this deeply about a human. He would not have imagined a human could ever be worthy of being his mate. Yet, somehow the Loa had found Vol’jin a human worthy enough and had entrusted him to Vol’jin’s care. All Vol’jin wanted was to keep his mate safe, and he could not even do that.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin sat on the bed in his room at the Gadgetzan inn, holding a sleeping Tyrathan in his arms. He was thrilled to have Tyrathan back, but what had happened to the human remained a mystery. All Tyrathan could remember was blood, which considering he had stumbled into the town covered in it, was not surprising.

Thankfully, most of the blood had not been his, which told Vol’jin that the human had fought his way out of captivity. Whoever had taken him had underestimated him. How Tyrathan had ended up in Tanaris and who had kidnapped him were questions the hunter could not answer. He could not remember.

Tyrathan had collapsed upon entering the town. A few Horde adventurers saw him and recognized him. They had sent a message to Orgrimmar and kept the goblins of Gadgetzan from trying to return the human to the Alliance. The goblins had not believed that the human was part of the Horde. Tyrathan moaned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

Vol’jin brushed the human’s air back from his face. Vol’jin had many questions, no answers, and an injured mate.

 


	8. Day 8: Fever

Vol’jin was not sick. He did not get sick. He was a troll. And he did not give a care what the priestess and shaman had said. He tried to sit up for either the fifth or sixth time, he was not sure, and immediately felt dizzy again. He tried to fight it off, but it won out again. He flopped helpless back onto the bed.

“Will you just stop it already? Admit you’re sick and get some rest,” said an annoyed voice.

Vol’jin opened his eyes to glare at the speaker. His human was wringing out a cold cloth to lay on Vol’jin’s forehead again. He had told Tyrathan that he was fine, but the human had sent for the healers the moment he realized Vol’jin had a fever.

“I be fine,” growled Vol’jin.

“Where have I heard that before?” the human asked sarcastically. “I remember. That’s what you told the monks back at the monastery when they told you to stay in the bed and you insisted on standing up. As I recall, you popped the stitches on your stomach and began to bleed out.”

Tyrathan placed the cold cloth on Vol’jin’s forehead. With his other hand, he began to stroke Vol’jin’s hair. “It’s not going to kill you to get some rest,” coaxed the human. “In fact, in may kill you if you don’t rest. That’s what’s the healers said.”

“Fine,” said Vol’jin. “One day.” He closed his eyes.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Apparently, when Vol’jin said one day, he meant one day. Tyrathan had fallen asleep on the couch in the den when he was awakened by a thud coming from the bedroom.

“Come on, Vol’jin, the sun isn’t even up yet,” he muttered under his breath as he got up. He entered the bedroom to find the troll laying on the floor. Tyrathan sighed as he turned around and walked out to get the guards to help him get Vol’jin back into bed.

“I not be stayin’ in da bed today,” Vol’jin argued.

“Yes, you are. Even if I have to ask Rokhan and Saurfang to tie you to the bed,” threatened Tyrathan.

“Ya try to do dat and I be havin’ all three of ya thrown into the dungeon,” growled Vol’jin. “Ya canna give me orders, manthing.”

Tyrathan snorted. “You really are a piece of work when you’re sick. I’m going to assume that’s the fever talking.”

Vol’jin seized a pillow off the bed and threw it at the human, but the hunter casually sidestepped it. A wave of dizziness then seemed to sweep over Vol’jin and he collapsed back on the bed.

“Vol’jin,” said Tyrathan. “You really need to rest or this could kill you.” Tyrathan knew that trolls only got sick if it was something serious and possibly deadly. He did not want to lose Vol’jin. He placed a hand on Vol’jin’s forehead. It was still burning hot.

Vol’jin growled and swatted Tyrathan’s hand away. “Ya not be havin’ a right to touch me, human.”

Tyrathan rubbed his hand. It stung, but not as bad as Vol’jin’s words. Tyrathan reminded himself that Vol’jin was very sick. He might not realize what he was saying. But what if that was what the troll really thought? Did he really hate it when Tyrathan touched him?  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin opened his eyes the next day feeling a hundred percent better. Not surprising. He was a troll. When they did get sick, they did not stay sick for long. They either got better quickly or died. He stood up without the slightest hint of dizziness.

He frowned as he remembered some of his behavior over the past couple of days. He needed to apologize to the priestess and the shaman. But most importantly, he needed to apologize to Tyrathan. Did he really threaten to throw him in the dungeon?

Speaking of which, where was Tyrathan? The human had not left his side much over the past two days. That much he was certain. As he looked for the human, he hoped that he had not actually ordered someone to take Tyrathan to the dungeon. Surely they would have realized he was not in his right mind?

He found Tyrathan sitting at the table in front of his breakfast, but the plate had been pushed aside. Tyrathan was resting his head on the table and looked like he was asleep. Vol’jin noted the dark circles under the human’s eyes. He looked exhausted. There were also tear stains on his cheeks, as if he had been crying.

“Tyrathan,” Vol’jin said as he gently shook the human’s shoulder.

Tyrathan opened his eyes and gave Vol’jin a tired look. “Vol’jin, please, just lay down and rest,” the human begged.

“I be sorry for da way I acted. I not be sick anymore,” said Vol’jin as he brushed Tyrathan’s hair back from his face. The human’s skin felt like fire. “But I think ya be.” He picked the human up.

“I’m not sick,” muttered Tyrathan as he rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest.

Vol’jin frowned. If this illness was strong enough to make a troll that ill, what could it do to a human?


	9. Day 9: Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrathan says that the first time he saw Vol’jin was when Tyrathan had been lent to Daelin Proudmoore and the forces from Kul’Tiras. In this version, he got a closer look at Vol’jin than just across a battlefield.

Getting separated from the Kul’Tiran forces had to be the dumbest thing Tyrathan Khort had ever done. Now, the question was how was he going to get home. The forces from Kul’Tiras had been routed at Theramore, and the survivors had fled. Jaina Proudmoore was once again in charge of her city, and Thrall was leading the Horde’s forces home.

Tyrathan guessed the best way would be to go to Lady Proudmoore and explain his situation. Explain to her that he had been lent to her father’s forces and had no choice except to follow orders. Explain that he was now stranded on Kalimdor with no way home. She could probably arrange transport back to the Eastern Kingdoms.

But first, Tyrathan needed to find shelter from the storm that was fast moving in. There was no way he could make it to Theramore before the storm broke. He found a cave just as the first few drops of heavy rain fell, plastering his black hair to his head. He stepped into the shallow cave and realized that it already had an occupant.

A blue troll with red hair sat behind a campfire. The shadows caused by the flickering fire made the troll look even more fierce than his war paint did. The snarl on the troll’s face and the threatening growl also helped him seem ferocious. Most likely the troll had gotten separated from the Horde forces and was waiting out the storm too.

Tyrathan cautiously took a step back out of the cave. Maybe he could quickly find another source of shelter. A bolt of lightning streaked from the sky and hit a nearby tree. A large limb came crashing down, missing Tyrathan by a few feet. No, finding another source of shelter was out of the question. He would have to take his chances with the troll.

He had been taught that a little good will goes a long way. He slid his bow off his shoulder, unstrapped his quiver, and removed his dagger. He placed his weapons at the entrance of the cave. He then stepped back into the cave, away from his weapons.

The troll was still sitting with his hand on his glaive, but the glaive was still sheathed. The troll’s growling had stopped, but he still stared hard at Tyrathan, watching his every move.

Tyrathan knew how to speak Zandali. He debated whether or not to say something to the troll in that language. It could lessen the tension, or the troll could decide that a human who spoke Zandali was even more dangerous and kill him. Better not risk it.

The troll placed his glaive on the ground and montioned for Tyrathan to sit on the other side of the campfire. Tyrathan sat down. They sat there in silence watching the storm’s fury.

Tyrathan knew the troll was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and Tyrathan did the same. Slowly, it dawned on him who the troll was. He had been pointed out to Tyrathan at the beginning of the battle. This troll was Vol’jin, Chieftain of the Darkspears, one of the Horde’s leaders, and Tyrathan was sitting just a few feet away from him, unarmed. Okay, this was now the dumbest thing Tyrathan had ever done.

Tyrathan figured the best thing to do was not to let Vol’jin know that he recognized him. That for certain would get him killed. Tyrathan had promised his family that he would come back from this mission. Just thinking about leaving them made his heart ache. He needed to do everything to make that a reality, even if death was literally sitting a few feet away from him. He would not break his promise.

The storm roared and showed no signs of letting up. Tyrathan realized that it was probably going to rain all night. He was tired. It had been a very long, rough day. His eyelids felt heavy, but he could not sleep here. He was not going to let his guard down. Yet, at some point he must have fallen asleep.

It was morning when he woke up. He bolted upright when he realized he had fallen asleep. Vol’jin was gone. Tyrathan glanced at the cave’s entrance and saw that the storm had stopped, but that was not the only thing. His weapons had been brought inside the cave and placed next to him. The campfire had fresh kindling on it.

Tyrathan got up and put the fire out. He grabbed his weapons. He peered out of the cave and did not see anyone. He headed in the direction of Theramore. Hopefully, he would never have to be that close to Vol’jin again.


	10. Day 10: Bruises

Vol’jin had lost his temper. He could not even remember what he and Tyrathan had been arguing about. Tyrathan had turned to walk away from Vol’jin. Tyrathan would do that sometimes when they fought, which was rare. Walk away and give them both a chance to calm down. But today, Tyrathan walking away had made Vol’jin angry. Vol’jin had grabbed Tyrathan’s shoulder and jerked him back. He had not meant to hurt Tyrathan.

“Vol’jin!” yelled Tyrathan. “That hurt!”

Vol’jin immediately released Tyrathan and the human stepped away from him, rubbing his shoulder.

“What is wrong with you?” demanded Tyrathan, glaring at him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt ya,” answered Vol’jin. He reached for Tyrathan. He wanted to check and see how bad Tyrathan was hurt, but the human backed away from him some more.

“Just leave me alone for now,” said Tyrathan as he left the room. He was still rubbing his shoulder.

Vol’jin just stood there, frowning. He could not believe he had just done that. How could he do that to Tyrathan? Vol’jin knew how fragile humans were. He knew that he could not get too rough with Tyrathan, but he had. He would not blame Tyrathan if he did not forgive him for this. This was not how one was suppose to treat their mate.

Vol’jin knew there were people who abused their mates. Those people had no honor. They did not deserve to have a mate. A mate was something precious. A mate was to be protected and cared for. Vol’jin knew that. His behavior was inexcusable.

When Tyrathan came back, he seemed to be calmer and a little subdued.

“Tyrathan, ya be okay?” asked Vol’jin.

“I’m fine.” Tyrathan did not look at him.

“I be sorry for grabbin’ ya like dat,” apologized Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I shouldn’t have made you mad. It’s my own fault.”

“No, it’s not,” argued Vol’jin. He placed a hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder. The human winced as if in pain. “Ya be hurt.”

“No, I’m not,” said Tyrathan as he pulled away from Vol’jin again.

This time, Vol’jin was not going to let it go. If Tyrathan was hurt, then Vol’jin needed to know about it. He stepped towards Tyrathan and the human backed away again. Vol’jin continued to advance on Tyrathan until the human’s back hit the wall and there was no where else for him to go. Vol’jin reached and pulled Tyrathan’s shirt back so he could see Tyrathan’s shoulder. A large deep purple bruise covered the hunter’s shoulder.

Vol’jin gently traced his fingers over the bruise on Tyrathan’s shoulder. “Tyrathan, I be sorry,” whispered Vol’jin. He kissed the bruise.

“It’s okay,” said Tyrathan.

“No, it not be okay.” Vol’jin shook his head.

“It’s just a bruise, Vol’jin. I’ll live,” Tyrathan smiled at him. “I’ve been hurt a whole lot worse before.”

“It not matter. I shouldn’t have done dat,” Vol’jin answered.

Something about Tyrathan’s smile seemed forced, though, as if the human was hiding something. Vol’jin searched Tyrathan’s eyes for an answer. The human looked away, but not before Vol’jin saw it. Fear.

It slowly dawned on Vol’jin that he had literally backed his mate into a corner. His human was afraid of him.

 


	11. Day 11: Hypothermia

Vol’jin sat next to Tyrathan Khort’s bed in the infirmary of the Shadowpan Monastery. Earlier this evening, he had entered the dreams of the hunter to fight the sha that had been trying to kill Tyrathan. Vol’jin had been successful and the human was no longer in danger of dying from the sha.

However, that did not mean that Tyrathan was out of danger. He could still die from his exposure to the freezing cold. The healers had done everything they could. Now, it was just a wait and see situation.

Several blankets lay across the human and several braziers had been lit in the room, but the human’s skin was still cold when Vol’jin’s fingers brushed Tyrathan’s cheek. The touch got no response out of the human. Vol’jin slid his fingers down to the human’s neck and found his pulse. It was slow and weak.

Vol’jin was not sure why he had chosen to remain here by the human’s side. He had already done what had been asked of him. There was nothing he could do now. It was up to fate now if the human lived or die.

So, why was Vol’jin still here? Why did he care? A sense of duty? He fulfilled that duty when he entered the hunter’s dream. Maybe it was just morbid curiosity? If the human breathed his last, it would be one less human to cause problems for trolls.

Yet, for some reason the thought of the human dying did not sit well with Vol’jin. Tyrathan was the only person here from the world outside Pandaria. He was the only one who could best understand Vol’jin here.

Vol’jin’s thoughts drifted to the female hunter who had died. Who was she? Her death had upset Tyrathan. He grieved for her. Maybe she had been the human’s mate, but the hunter had not paid much attention to her presence until she was attacked. So maybe she had not been his mate. Perhaps the human’s mate was back wherever he came from. That thought made Vol’jin’s heart ache because that would mean the human was unavailable.

Vol’jin shook his head. What was he thinking? Tyrathan was just a human, a member of the Alliance, the enemy. He was nothing to Vol’jin. Vol’jin should just get up now and leave.

Vol’jin remained sitting by Tyrathan’s bed.


	12. Day 12: Electrocution

Vol’jin did not hate goblins, but after today, he did not like them. A goblin engineer had come to Grommash Hold with a new invention for the Horde’s defenses. He had arrived just as Vol’jin was about to leave with Tyrathan to go hunting.

Personally, Vol’jin would have been happy just telling the goblin to leave, but Tyrathan told him that since Vol’jin was Warchief, he should hear what the engineer had to say. They could get a late start on the hunting.

“I call it the Super Sapper Wall,” said the goblin proudly.

“It looks like a fence, and not a very good one,” Tyrathan muttered in Zandali. He was standing next to Vol’jin’s throne.

Vol’jin bit back a smile. “Listenin’ to him be ya idea,” Vol’jin whispered back, also in Zandali.

“If anyone touches it, they will get the shock of their life,” explained the goblin.

“Show me,” ordered Vol’jin.

“What?” asked the goblin, his smile wavered.

“I not be payin’ for somethin’ unless I know it works. Show me dat it works.” Vol’jin crossed his arms.

“Well, umm... any volunteers?” the goblin asked the guards and advisors gathered in the throne room. All he got were a few raised eyebrows.

“Ya touch it,” ordered Vol’jin.

The goblin’s eyes widened. “M....me?” he stammered.

Vol’jin nodded.

“Vol’jin,” chided Tyrathan softly.

“Okay,” said the goblin reluctantly as he touched the fence with his hand.

Nothing happened.

“That’s not right,” said the goblin with a confused expression on his face.

Vol’jin sighed. He had better things to do with his time, like hunting with his mate. Vol’jin glanced over at Tyrathan. The human looked like he was trying his hardest not to look bored.

The goblin moved to a box that was attached to the fence. “I attach this wire here and...oops.”

Several bolts of what looked like lightning came shooting out of the box. There were shouts of alarm and several people in the room collapsed as they were struck by the lightning.

“Turn it off!” ordered Vol’jin as he shielded his eyes.

The flashes of light stopped. Vol’jin glared and growled at the goblin.

“You know what, I’ll be on my way,” said the goblin nervously as he ran out of the room, leaving behind his so called invention.

Vol’jin glanced around the room. Several people lay on the floor not moving. A couple of guards left the room to get healers.

“Warchief,” said Saurfang. There was something odd in the orc’s tone.

Vol’jin looked over at Saurfang and realized that the orc was kneeling next to Tyrathan who had also collapsed to the floor, his eyes closed and his body still.

“Tyrathan!” Vol’jin jumped up from his throne and crouched next to his human’s side. He gently shook the hunter, but got no response.

Saurfang stood up. “Where are those healers?” he demanded.

Vol’jin kept his eyes on Tyrathan. If it was not for the slight rise and fall of Tyrathan’s chest, it would appear as if the human was dead. Vol’jin gently brushed Tyrathan’s hair back from his face. He wanted to pick Tyrathan up and hold him, but he was afraid that it could make things worse. He was not sure what had just happened or how it had hurt Tyrathan.

“Bwonsamdi,” Vol’jin whispered to the Loa. “Please don’t be takin’ him now.” Vol’jin was not ready to lose his human. He doubted that he would ever be ready.

Tyrathan stirred. His eyes opened, but they were unfocused. “Vol’jin,” he whispered.

“Shh, save ya strength. I be here,” Vol’jin answered.

The hunter nodded and closed his eyes again.


	13. Day 13: “Stay”

“I really think I should go with you,” said Tyrathan as Vol’jin prepared to leave.

The Burning Legion was invading their world. Horde and Alliance forces were about to sail for a place called the Broken Shore to drive the invasion back. Vol’jin was going and Tyrathan was feeling apprehensive about it. He was worried something would happen to Vol’jin. His instincts were warning him that something bad was going to happen, and those instincts were rarely wrong.

“No. Ya stay here.” Vol’jin shook his head as lifted his glaive off the hooks on the wall. “In da chaos, da Horde army may not see ya as one of us, and I not be wantin’ da Alliance to take advantage of dat and grab ya.”

“But, Vol’jin...” began Tyrathan.

“Stay,” Vol’jin interrupted him. “Promise me dat ya will stay here until I get back.”

“I promise,” sighed Tyrathan. He also trusted Vol’jin’s instincts, and Vol’jin did not seem to have the same apprehension that Tyrathan had. Maybe Tyrathan was letting his worry and concern for Vol’jin get the best of him.

Vol’jin smiled at him and kissed him. “And I be promisin’ dat I be comin’ back,” he whispered against Tyrathan’s lips.

“You better come back.” Tyrathan was going to hold Vol’jin to that promise.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The Broken Shore had been worse than they had thought. Vol’jin did come back, but it was obvious that it was not going to be for long.

Tyrathan stood next to Vol’jin’s throne, holding his troll’s hand. Vol’jin was dying. He was dying and there was nothing Tyrathan could do about it. He felt completely helpless. He fought back his tears for Vol’jin’s sake. He knew Vol’jin could not stand to see him cry.

Tyrathan stood there, keeping his eyes on Vol’jin, while Vol’jin struggled to speak to the Horde’s leaders. He was clearly in pain. Tyrathan squeezed Vol’jin’s hand and Vol’jin glanced at him. They did not need words. They could read each other like a book. Vol’jin’s eyes said that he was sorry to be leaving Tyrathan. Tyrathan knew that his eyes were begging Vol’jin to stay. With his last breath, Vol’jin named Sylvanas the Horde’s new Warchief. Then Vol’jin was gone.

Once Vol’jin was gone, Tyrathan did not fight back the tears anymore. He let them slide down his cheeks. He collapsed to the floor, sobbing. He did not care if the Horde’s leaders were still in the room, seeing him break down like this. It did not matter. As far as he was concerned, his world had just ended.

His raptor, Jihui, nuzzled his face and neck, letting out chirps and whines. Tyrathan heard footsteps approach and a hand gently rested on his head.

“Sleep,” ordered Go’el softly.

Tyrathan felt the shaman’s magic begin to pull him under. He hoped that he would never wake up again. How could he wake up knowing Vol’jin would never be there again when he opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what actually happened. Tyrathan was cut out of the camera shot because they zoomed in close on Vol’jin and Sylvanas, but he was there.


	14. Day 14: Torture

“This will go a lot easier if you just tell us what we want to know,” said Mathias Shaw.

Tyrathan Khort spat out blood onto the cold stone floor of his cell. He looked up defiantly at the Spymaster. “No,” he hissed.

It had been a routine trip to Stormwind for Tyrathan. At least until a group of SI:7 rogues jumped him and told him that he was under arrest. They then dragged him to the Stockades. Bolten Vanyst and his men had just stood there as if they had expected the whole thing to happen. It had been a trap.

“We know that you spent time with Vol’jin in Pandaria,” said Shaw as he approached Tyrathan. “If you tell us everything you know about Vol’jin, then you will not be charged with treason. You do know what the penalty for that is, don’t you?”

Tyrathan knew what the punishment for treason was. It was death, but he would rather die than betray Vol’jin. Of course, right now, dying would be preferable to the torture Shaw and SI:7 was putting him through.

They even made Tyrathan drink a truth potion and asked him a series of questions, but Tyrathan refused to say anything. When they finally left him alone for the night, Tyrathan was lying on the cold hard stone floor in a puddle of his own blood. He had been beaten and was pretty sure that more than one bone was broken.

He closed his eyes and let silent tears slide down his cheeks. He felt completely alone. The Vanyst family had turned him over and no one that cared about him knew where he was. The next time he saw the light of day would be when they marched him up to the scaffold. He was certain of that.

Or, he could just tell them what they wanted to know, but Tyrathan dismissed that thought immediately. He would never do that to Vol’jin. He wished Vol’jin was here, but that was a pipe dream at best. By the time Vol’jin learned what had happened to Tyrathan, he would be dead. Of course, Vol’jin would avenge him. The troll would probably level Stormwind in the process.

The cell door opened. Tyrathan figured that Shaw or one of his subordinates had returned to torture him some more.

“Dere ya be,” said a voice softly. It sounded a lot like Vol’jin.

Tyrathan refused to open his eyes. Not for a second did he believe that Vol’jin was really here. He had to be dreaming. Or maybe he had hit his head so hard on the stone floor that he was hallucinating. Or maybe it was a trick by SI:7, an illusion spell or something like that.

“Tyrathan,” said the voice. Strong arms gently picked Tyrathan up off the floor.

Tyrathan grimaced and hissed in pain, but kept his eyes closed.

“Ya be hurt.” Those arms held him against a broad chest.

To Tyrathan’s surprise, he could actually smell Vol’jin’s scent.

Tusks brushed against his cheeks as a kiss was placed against his forehead.

“We be gettin’ ya outta here, and get ya some help. I promise, nobody be hurtin’ ya ever again.”


	15. Day 15: Manhandling

“The Warchief isn’t here to protect you,” said the Kor’kron guard as he slammed Tyrathan into the wall. “I suffered at the hands of your kind,” the orc growled. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Tyrathan gasped for air. He was certain that a couple of his ribs were already broken. He had been walking down a hallway of Grommash Hold. He had just walked past this guard, when the guard had seized him and threw him into the empty storeroom.

Tyrathan had recognized the guard as one who was always assigned to Grommash Hold. Tyrathan had never had a problem with this guard. He knew that only the most loyal guards were allowed into the Kor’kron and assigned to the Hold. The sudden attack came as a surprise.

“Pathetic. What does Vol’jin see in you?” The orc threw him at the opposite wall.

Tyrathan hit the wall and fell to the floor. Pain shot through him. “Vol’jin, will make you pay for this,” he groaned.

The orc stomped over to him. “Who said that you’re going to be in any condition to tell him?” growled the orc. “You’re going to disappear and never be heard from again.”

Tyrathan struggled to sit up. This orc intended to kill him!

“After everything that humans have done to us, the Warchief brought you here. He expects us to protect you, to take orders from you,” snarled the orc.

“I’ve never ordered anybody to do anything,” argued Tyrathan.

“But if you did, he would expect us to listen to you.” The orc grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the floor. He began to slowly squeeze Tyrathan’s neck. “I wonder what sound your neck is going to make when I snap it,” smirked the orc.

Tyrathan’s vision began to go black as he struggled to breathe. He heard the sound of the door opening, followed by angry shouts ordering the orc to stop. It sounded like some of the other guards. He was not sure what happened next, but the next thing he knew, the orc’s hand was gone from his neck and he was being lowered to the floor.

Tyrathan could feel himself sliding into unconsciousness, despite the voices of the guards telling him to stay awake.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
When Tyrathan woke up, he was lying in his own bed. His head resting in Vol’jin’s lap. Tyrathan opened his eyes.

“Finally, ya be awake,” said Vol’jin. The troll’s face softened into a smile, but Tyrathan could still see the worry in Vol’jin’s eyes.

Tyrathan smiled back at Vol’jin. “Sorry to worry you...” he whispered hoarsely. It hurt to talk.

“Hush. Ya need to rest,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan sighed and nodded. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask though. The most important one being could there others among the guards who thought like that orc and were waiting for a chance to attack.


	16. Day 16: Bedridden

Tyrathan Khort struggled to sit up in the bed. Pain shot through his abdomen. He still could not believe that he was alive. The mogu’s spear should have killed him, but Vol’jin had refused to let him die. Tyrathan collapsed back on the bed. He was not going anywhere anytime soon.

“If ya don’t stop dat, da monks may tie ya down to dat bed,” said Vol’jin from the doorway.

Tyrathan turned his head and smiled at the troll. “I’m Houjin. What else would you expect?”

Vol’jin chuckled as he approached Tyrathan’s bed. He stopped next to the bed and hesitated, as if he was not sure he should sit on the bed next to Tyrathan.

Tyrathan scooted over in the bed and motioned for Vol’jin to sit down.

“How ya feelin’?” Vol’jin asked as he sat down next to Tyrathan.

“Ready to get out of here. I’m going stir crazy just lying here.” That was the truth. Tyrathan was used to doing things. Laying in bed all day was about to get to him.

“Ya need to rest,” said Vol’jin as he stroked Tyrathan’s hair.

“I know, but it’s boring.” Tyrathan tried to sit up again. He grimaced as the pain came back.

Vol’jin shook his head. He placed a hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder and easily pushed him back down. “How about I be tellin’ ya a story? Will dat keep ya entertained?”

“I thought Chen was the storyteller?” asked Tyrathan. In all his wildest dreams, he had never imagined Vol’jin telling him a story.

“I be knowin’ some stories dat he don’t,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan bit his lip. He knew enough about trolls to know that their stories tended to be heavy on the blood and guts side of things, but he trusted Vol’jin. “Alright, but nothing that will give me nightmares. I’ve got enough of those without you adding to them.”

Vol’jin smirked.   
————————————————————————————————————————————  
It took several stories before the human finally fell asleep. Vol’jin sat there watching him. It did not look like he was having any nightmares.

Vol’jin honestly did not know what stories would give the human nightmares. He did know that some stories told to frighten young troll children into behaving were enough to terrify grown men. Vol’jin did not tell Tyrathan any of those stories.

Instead, he told Tyrathan a few stories about the Loa. Stories that ended well. Although, he left out the parts that included sacrifices, mostly because some of those had been human. He knew that would give the hunter nightmares for sure.

Vol’jin stood up and tucked the blanket around Tyrathan. The healers had said it could be a couple of weeks before Tyrathan would be able to get out of the bed. Vol’jin knew it would be a long couple of weeks, especially since the human was already trying to get up on his own.

Vol’jin sighed. He would need to come up with some more stories to keep Tyrathan entertained so he would rest. That would not be an unpleasant task.


	17. Day 17: Drugged

When Vol’jin started slurring his words, it had Tyrathan’s attention immediately. Vol’jin had not drank any alcohol so Tyrathan knew that was not it. Then Vol’jin said that his head felt cloudy and he was having a hard time focusing. Concerned, Tyrathan sent for the healers.

“Warchief,” said the troll shaman. “Ya been drugged.”

“Poisoned?” Tyrathan asked. Not this again.

The shaman shook his head. “No, it not be poison. It be like a tranquilizer.”

Vol’jin muttered something incoherently from where he lay on the bed.

“How did dis happen?” asked Rokhan. “Dere food be double checked for dis.”

“It be injected. Like with a dart,” answered the shaman.

“But he hasn’t been shot at,” argued Tyrathan. How could someone shoot Vol’jin with a dart and he not know it?

“Or an arrow,” the shaman continued as if Tyrathan had not spoken, but he glared at the human.

“I didn’t do it,” said Tyrathan as he crossed his arms. “I don’t use tranquilizing shots.”

“Nobody be accusin’ ya,” said Rokhan. He paused for a moment as if considering something. “But for my peace of mind, can I see ya quiver?”

Tyrathan shrugged as he got his quiver and handed it to Rokhan. He did not have anything to hide. He would never do something like this to Vol’jin. Rokhan carefully removed the arrows and then frowned when he looked back into the quiver. Rokhan turned it upside down and three darts fell out of the quiver.

Tyrathan stared at those darts in shock.

“Da one person close enough and with da most opportunity,” said the shaman still glaring at Tyrathan. “Somebody he be trustin’.”

“Explain, human,” ordered Rokhan.

“Those aren’t mine,” Tyrathan argued.

“Come with me, human. We be needin’ to have a talk,” said Rokhan as he stepped towards Tyrathan.

“He not do it,” said Vol’jin as he sat up. “And he not be goin’ anywhere.”

“Warchief! Ya need to rest!” exclaimed the shaman.

“Ya two,” said Vol’jin as he pointed to Rokhan and the shaman. “Get out. And Rokhan?”

“Yes?”

“No one comes in here until I be feelin’ better. Also not a word of dis to anyone.”

Rokhan nodded as he and the shaman reluctantly left. The shaman was still glaring daggers at Tyrathan. Rokhan, for his part, took the darts and Tyrathan’s arrows with him.

As soon as the door closed, Vol’jin flopped back onto the bed. “Tyrathan?”

“Vol’jin, I didn’t do it.” Tyrathan approached Vol’jin.

“I know dat. We be figurin’ out who did.” Vol’jin patted the bed. “Come here. I be wantin’ to know dat ya be safe while I sleep dis off.”

Tyrathan laid down next to Vol’jin and Vol’jin pulled him close. Within minutes, Vol’jin was asleep. Tyrathan lay there with his mind racing. Somebody had tried to frame him. Judging from the expression on Rokhan’s face, they had succeeded.

 


	18. Day 18: Hostage

“What did ya just say?” growled Vol’jin.

The Horde and the Alliance were at a peace summit. The first since Garrosh had been removed from power and Vol’jin had become Warchief. And the Alliance High King had just asked a question that raised Vol’jin’s fur.

Varian Wrynn smirked from the Alliance table. “I asked does the name Tyrathan Khort mean anything to you?”

Vol’jin clenched his fists. He had an idea of what the human king was implying. “We talk in private,” said Vol’jin as he stood up, leaving behind confused looks on the faces of the other Horde leaders.

Wrynn also stood up. The other leaders of the Alliance appeared to be just as confused. The Shadowpan monks showed them to a private study, and other than the two monk guards, there was no one else around.

“What be ya game?” asked Vol’jin.

“So the name does mean something,” grinned Wrynn, his eyes glinting.

“Where he be at?” demanded Vol’jin.

“In custody,” said Wrynn calmly.

“I be warnin’ ya. If ya hurt him...” began Vol’jin.

Wrynn interrupted. “Right now, he is much more valuable unharmed. I recommend that you and your Horde be cooperative unless you want something unpleasant to happen to him. His fate is your hands.”

Vol’jin realized what Wrynn was up to. He was using Tyrathan to blackmail Vol’jin into giving Wrynn what he wanted. “First, I be wantin’ to see him. To know dat ya do have him and dat he be unharmed.”

Wrynn frowned.

“Until den, I be assumin’ dat ya be lyin’,” said Vol’jin as he left the room, a plan already forming in his mind.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The next day, Vol’jin waited in the same room as yesterday. Only today, he was a lot calmer. If Tyrathan was brought in, everything was ready. If Tyrathan was not brought in, then maybe Vol’jin had called Wrynn’s bluff.

The door opened and Varian Wrynn walked in. Behind him were two guards and walking between the two guards was Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s heart lurched. It had not been a bluff. Wrynn really did have Tyrathan at his mercy. Thankfully, Tyrathan did not appear to be harmed. Although his hands were tied behind his back and guards had tight grips on his arms. The sight made Vol’jin angry, but he pushed that anger way. Plenty of time for revenge later, after Tyrathan was safe.

“As you can see, he is unharmed,” said Wrynn. “Now, can we get back to business?”

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin. “Ya be okay?”

Tyrathan nodded, but kept his eyes on the floor.

Vol’jin frowned. That was not like the hunter.

“He’s fine. We have talks to get back to,” growled Wrynn.

“And after dese talks, ya will let him go?” asked Vol’jin.

Wrynn smirked. “Of course.”

Not for a second did Vol’jin believe that. Wrynn would most likely keep Tyrathan in custody as a way of maintaining a hold over Vol’jin. Good thing Vol’jin had already planned for this.

“Alright den,” said Vol’jin as he walked out of the room. Wrynn followed.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
They returned to the conference room and Vol’jin made a show of pretending to act like he was going to give in to Wrynn’s demands. In reality, he was stalling. He did not have to stall long.

One of his shadow hunters slipped into the room and up to him. Vol’jin smiled as the shadow hunter whispered the success of Vol’jin’s plan. Vol’jin’s smile got even bigger as an Alliance guard came into the room and whispered in Wrynn’s ear. Pure fury showed on Wrynn’s face.

“Well, Wrynn,” smirked Vol’jin. “Since ya lost ya advantage, we can be gettin’ back to dese talks.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin entered his bedroom and smiled at what he saw. Tyrathan was there, safe and sound.

“Ya be okay?” Vol’jin asked as he pulled Tyrathan into a hug.

“I’m fine. If you don’t believe me, you can ask your healers. They checked me to be certain,” answered Tyrathan as he rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest. “I didn’t tell the Alliance anything.”

“I know ya wouldn’t,” said Vol’jin.

“I missed you,” whispered Tyrathan.

“I missed ya too.” Vol’jin pressed a kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead.

 


	19. Day 19: Exhaustion

Vol’jin sighed. He had been staring at these charts and papers for so long that the lines were starting to swirl. His eyes felt heavy, but he needed to work on these. He needed to...zzz.

“Vol’jin, wake up.” Tyrathan was shaking him awake.

Vol’jin raised his head up from his desk. He must have fallen asleep. “Thanks for wakin’ me. I be needin’ to get back to dis.”

Tyrathan placed a hand in the middle of the chart. “No. You need to go to bed and sleep,” frowned Tyrathan.

“I be havin’ responsibilities to see to,” said Vol’jin as he brushed the human’s hand aside.

“You’re going to be useless to the Horde if you’re completely exhausted,” said Tyrathan.

“I be goin’ to bed in a little while,” said Vol’jin.

“You said that an hour ago, and two hours before that. It’s after midnight,” argued Tyrathan.

“I be goin’ right after I finish dis,” assured Vol’jin.

“You said that before too.” Tyrathan narrowed his eyes.

Vol’jin rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He could admit that to himself. But like he told Tyrathan, he had responsibilities that he had to see to, even if he was so exhausted that he fell asleep at his desk.

Tyrathan was still standing there, glaring at him. Vol’jin ignored him and reached for the papers on his desk. Suddenly, the papers were pulled off his desk. Vol’jin stared at the place they had been. It took his tired mind a moment to realize what had happened.

Tyrathan was walking to the door with Vol’jin’s papers in his hand. “You can have these back after you get eight hours of sleep,” said Tyrathan as he left the room.

“Tyrathan! Give those back,” demanded Vol’jin as he stood up. A wave of dizziness passed over him. Maybe he did need to get some sleep soon. He followed Tyrathan and walked into the bedroom just as Tyrathan was locking the papers in his trunk.

“I can just break da lock,” said Vol’jin as he crossed his arms.

“Really?” asked Tyrathan as he slipped the key into his pocket. “You’re going to break into my trunk, go through my things, and violate my privacy and trust just to get back some papers that I’ll give back to you right after you get some sleep?”

“Ya took my papers,” growled Vol’jin.

“For the greater good.” Tyrathan crossed his arms.

Vol’jin stared at the human. Tyrathan could be very stubborn at times. Sometimes Vol’jin hated that. Vol’jin considered doing as he threatened and breaking into the human’s trunk. He dismissed that plan. He just could not do that to Tyrathan. Vol’jin swayed for a second but caught himself before he fell.

Tyrathan’s eyes widened. “Vol’jin, please, you need to get some sleep.”

“Fine. I be gettin’ some sleep.” Vol’jin walked over to the bed and laid down. He smiled as Tyrathan curled up next to him. Within moments, Vol’jin was asleep.


	20. Day 20: Concussion

Tyrathan stood at the end of the bed and watched as the healers took care of Vol’jin. During a battle with the Alliance, somebody had gotten a lucky shot at Vol’jin. A cannonball had hit just a little too close to him. The healers said that Vol’jin had a concussion.

The whole time they were working on Vol’jin, Vol’jin kept glancing at Tyrathan. For once though, Tyrathan could not read the look in Vol’jin’s eyes. The troll was looking at him strangely.

“He needs to rest,” said Go’el.

“I’ll make sure that he does,” said Tyrathan as the healers left the room, leaving him alone with Vol’jin.

“How do you feel?” Tyrathan asked Vol’jin. He sat down on the bed next to Vol’jin.

“A dull headache, but...” Vol’jin trailed off as he looked away.

“What’s wrong?” Tyrathan could tell that Vol’jin was hiding something.

Vol’jin looked back at him. “I keep havin’ to remind myself who ya be.”

“They did say that you have a concussion. It’ll get better.” Tyrathan was not sure if that was the case, but he hoped so.

“I not be wantin’ to forget ya,” whispered Vol’jin.

“That’s going to be pretty hard to do since I’m not going anywhere,” smiled Tyrathan. He ran his fingers through Vol’jin’s hair.

Suddenly, Vol’jin gave him that strange look again. He growled at Tyrathan.

Tyrathan froze. “Vol’jin, it’s me, Tyrathan,” said Tyrathan gently.

Recognition returned to Vol’jin’s eyes and he relaxed. “Maybe ya shouldn’t be here,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan frowned. “Do you really want me to leave?”

“No,” said Vol’jin as he closed his eyes.

Tyrathan laid down next to Vol’jin, and Vol’jin reached over and pulled him close. They fell asleep.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan woke up when his back hit the floor. Vol’jin stood over him, growling, confusion in his eyes again. Vol’jin had forgotten again who Tyrathan was.

“Vol’jin, I’m Tyrathan, remember? Your mate.” Tyrathan spoke in Zandali, hoping that would help.

“My mate,” whispered Vol’jin. Slowly, the confusion left his face. “I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” Vol’jin asked as he helped Tyrathan up off the floor.

“No. You didn’t hurt me,” Tyrathan assured him.

Vol’jin sighed. “Ya shouldn’t sleep here tonight,” he said frowning.

“Vol’jin, you really don’t mean that,” said Tyrathan.

“I don’t want to hurt ya.” Vol’jin shook his head.

“You also said that you don’t want to forget me. As long as I’m here, I won’t let you forget, and if you do, I’ll remind you.”

“I don’t know,” said Vol’jin.

“It will be fine. I promise,” smiled Tyrathan.

It took some coaxing, but Tyrathan finally convinced Vol’jin. Tyrathan lay next to Vol’jin, watching as the troll slept. He was worried about Vol’jin, but knew that rest was the best thing for Vol’jin right now. Eventually, Tyrathan fell asleep again.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin rolled over and that was when he became aware that someone was in the bed with him. He wondered why and who it could be. He opened his eyes and saw a human. He immediately sat up.

Who was this human? Why was he here? What was he planning? Vol’jin saw his belt on the floor. While keeping an eye on the human, Vol’jin slowly reached for his belt and pulled his knife out of its sheath.

The human was asleep. His chest rising and falling with slow, steady breaths. Who did this human think he was, sleeping in bed next to Vol’jin?

Vol’jin loomed over the human, and was about to press his knife against the human’s throat and demand answers, when he froze. He recognized the human, his human, his mate, Tyrathan. He realized that he had forgotten again who Tyrathan was, and had come very close to slitting his throat open. That thought almost made him drop his knife.

Vol’jin slowly slid out of bed. This was just too dangerous. He slipped out of the bedroom and softly closed the door behind him. He would sleep on the floor of the den tonight. Tyrathan might get upset, but it was only until this concussion healed and Vol’jin stopped forgetting who his mate was.

But before he went to sleep in the den, Vol’jin took one extra precaution. He sent for one of his shadow hunters and posted him as a guard right outside the bedroom door with a single order. Don’t let me hurt him.


	21. Day 21: Harsh Climate

Standing on the mountain in that strange foreign land, Tyrathan never saw the storm coming. Staring off into the distance, he did not see the snow. Thinking about the family he had left behind, he never felt the cold.

As his breathing and heart rate began to slow down, he heard the sha’s whispers. The howling wind he did not hear, but his doubts he heard repeated in his mind. As his eyes closed, the tears sliding down his cheeks froze.

His guilt grew as his dreams ran rampant. Each nightmare reminded him of the mistakes he had made and the people who had lost their lives because of him. The nightmare about the Serpent’s Heart played over and over again.

He realized that he was dying. These nightmares and doubts were going to kill him. He would never see his family or his home ever again. He did not deserve them anyway.

The nightmare of the Serpent’s Heart began to play again, but something was different. There was something, or someone, there with him. It was watching him, judging him. It followed him through the dream. It smiled whenever it saw something that pleased it. It seemed puzzled over other things. There did not seem to be any ill intent behind it.

The sha attacked in his dream again, but he knew the sha was also attacking his spirit, trying to kill him. While his dream self fought the sha, personally, he was ready to die. There was not much reason for him to keep going.

Whatever was with him in the dream had been impressed with his archery skill, but it frowned as it felt Tyrathan giving up. It refused to let him give in so easily. It attacked the sha itself. It won and the dream dissolved into dreamless sleep.

When Tyrathan woke, he could hear the howling wind outside. He could feel the cold trying to seep in the room despite the burning braziers. Yet, under the blankets, it felt warm, warmer than it should have been.

Tyrathan rolled over and found himself face to face with a sleeping troll, Vol’jin. His feverish mind tried to figure out why Vol’jin was here with him. Slowly, he realized that it had been Vol’jin all along. Vol’jin had studied him in his dreams. Vol’jin had fought the sha for him. Vol’jin had refused to let him give up and die.

Tyrathan moved a little closer to Vol’jin. The body heat coming off the troll pushed away the remaining chill in the air. The storm outside raged its fury mimicking the sha, but inside this room with Vol’jin, Tyrathan felt warm and safe.


	22. Day 22: Friendly Fire

“Freeze, human!”

A couple of arrows came firing out of the darkness. Tyrathan dodged, but one arrow grazed his cheek. A spear also came flying out of the darkness and struck the ground at Tyrathan’s feet. In retrospect, maybe he should have returned to village before sunset.

They had gone to the Hinterlands to check on the Revantusk tribe. They were allies of the Horde. While Vol’jin talked to the forest trolls, Tyrathan had gone out into the woods to hunt. A Darkspear rogue had followed him from the shadows.

The rogue now dropped his stealth in front of Tyrathan. “Da Warchief gonna have ya hides for dis!” he growled.

Three Revantusk village guards stepped forward with their weapons still trained on Tyrathan.

“Why ya be bringin’ a human here?” one of the guards asked the Darkspear rogue.

“Didn’t da Horde Warchief bring a human with him?” one of the younger guards asked.

“Is dat da Warchief’s human?” demanded the first guard.

“Yes,” growled the rogue.

“He be needin’ to keep it on a leash like a good little pet. He be lettin’ it wander around like dat, it gonna get shot,” smirked the third guard.

Tyrathan clenched his fists at the insulting threat, but remained silent. No reason to make the situation worse.

The guards backed away just enough to let Tyrathan and the rogue through. They sneered at Tyrathan as he walked by.

Vol’jin was sitting in the village near a bonfire with the village’s chief. From the way Vol’jin’s eyes kept darting up, Tyrathan could tell Vol’jin had been watching for him. Those eyes softened when Vol’jin caught sight of him.

“I be startin’ to get worried about ya,” said Vol’jin as Tyrathan sat next to him.

Vol’jin’s smiled dropped into a frown as he saw the cut on Tyrathan’s cheek. He reached over and gently wiped some blood off.

“Some of the guards are a little over zealous in their duties,” said Tyrathan.

“Dey shot at ya?” growled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan nodded.

“Dey insulted and threatened him too,” said the Darkspear rogue.

“Stay here,” ordered Vol’jin as he and the village’s chief got up.

“Vol’jin, what are you going to do?” asked Tyrathan worriedly.

“Don’t worry,” said Vol’jin as he walked towards where the guards were stationed. When Vol’jin came back, he did not say anything else about the guards but Tyrathan could have sworn there was blood on Vol’jin’s glaive.


	23. Day 23: Self-sacrifice

Tyrathan had told Vol’jin not to start a war on his account. He did not want the deaths of Alliance and Horde soldiers on his conscience. When the Alliance demanded that Vol’jin hand Tyrathan over, Vol’jin refused. The Alliance then accused the Horde of giving refuge to an enemy of the Alliance and stated that it was an act of war. The result was predictable.

The Alliance attacked, and the Horde fought back. The Alliance said all they wanted was Tyrathan and the war would stop if Vol’jin would just surrender Tyrathan. Vol’jin’s response had been a string of Zandali curses that Tyrathan would never repeat.

Casualties and losses were mounting up on both sides. Tyrathan knew that people were suffering because of him. Vol’jin told him that the war was not his fault, that the Alliance was just using him as an excuse. Tyrathan knew Vol’jin was probably right, but he overheard conversations among the citizens of Orgrimmar that made him think otherwise.

“If the Warchief would just give that human to the Alliance, this war would be over.”

“How many of our soldiers have to die for that one human?”

“I think we need a new Warchief. One that does not put a human above the well-being of the Horde.”

Tyrathan loved Vol’jin, and he did not want to see Vol’jin lose the respect of the Horde just because of him. Tyrathan also did not want people to suffer because of him.

“Vol’jin, you need to stop this war,” said Tyrathan.

“Dat’s what I be doin’,” answered Vol’jin without looking up from his desk. He was studying some charts. There was to be another war strategy meeting this afternoon.

“Vol’jin, you promised me that you wouldn’t start a war on my account. These people are dying and it’s my fault.”

Vol’jin stood up from his desk. “It not be ya fault,” he said gently as he left for the meeting.

Tyrathan stood there after Vol’jin left. He had come to a decision.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin frowned. They were discussing recent attacks and planning future ones, but Vol’jin could not focus on them. Something was wrong. He could not explain what it was, but his instincts were screaming at him.

“Let’s take a break,” said Vol’jin suddenly as he stood up and left the room. He saw a few confused looks shot his way, but he ignored them. He needed to check on something, or rather someone.

Vol’jin headed straight for his private rooms. The feeling was getting worse. He asked the guards stationed outside the door if Tyrathan had come out and they said no, the human was still inside.

Vol’jin entered the rooms. Everything was quiet. Vol’jin did not see Tyrathan anywhere, but his raptor was still here. Then Vol’jin saw a folded piece of parchment on the bed.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin, Tyrathan had wrote, I know it’s a long shot and it might not work, but I have to do something. I can’t have people dying because of me, not again. The Alliance say that they will stop the war if they have me in custody, so I’m going to take them at their word.

You have to think of your responsibilities to the Horde. Don’t try to avenge me. Consider that as a last request. I release you from your promise of getting the one that got me. Please understand why I have to do this. Please forgive me.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Foolish manthing!” growled Vol’jin as he crumpled the paper in his hand.

“What be wrong?” asked a voice from behind him.

Vol’jin turned and saw Rokhan and Saurfang standing behind him. They must have followed him after his abrupt departure from the meeting.

“He be gone to turn himself in to da Alliance,” explained Vol’jin.

“They’ll torture and kill him,” said Saurfang. Rokhan frowned.

“Gather da guards. He not have time to get far,” ordered Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin would try to stop him. He knew that Vol’jin would move fast. Tyrathan had hoped that he could move fast enough to slip into Alliance territory before Horde pursuers caught up to him, but Vol’jin and the Horde moved faster than Tyrathan could. He could see Ratchet in the distance when Vol’jin’s shadow hunters caught him.

All the way back to Orgrimmar, he had to listen to Rokhan give him a lecture on how stupid he was. Tyrathan ignored him. He was feeling guilty. The war was going to go on. People were going to die because of him. Also, Vol’jin was probably never going to trust him enough to let him go out on his own again.


	24. Day 24: Drowning

They had tried to outrun the storm, but it caught their ship anyway. Not much of a sailor himself, Tyrathan sat below deck with the other passengers. Every once in a while, the shouts of the crew could be heard over the roar of the wind and waves.

They were sailing for Kalimdor. The ship was on route for Gadgetzan. From there, Tyrathan planned to make his way north. Tyrathan had finally decided to follow his heart and reunite with Vol’jin. Hopefully, the troll would still feel the same way. Tyrathan was pretty sure that Vol’jin would. He could feel in his gut.

Then there was the sound of wood splintering and screams as a wave crashed into the ship. The ship was rapidly taking on water. Another wave hit and the ship capsized. The cold water engulfed Tyrathan.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
There had been a violent storm the night before. Several trees had come crashing down in the Echo Isles. Vol’jin was surveying the damage done when some Darkspear scouts brought some unexpected news.

An Alliance ship had apparently gotten caught in the storm and sank. Vol’jin did not care about it, but some of the bodies of the crew and passengers were washing ashore on the Isles. Some of the cargo was also washing ashore.

Thinking that the cargo could be useful, and they did not want the dead bodies of the Alliance rotting on their beaches, Vol’jin lead a group down to the beach. He did not pay that much attention to the dead until he saw something familiar. An arrow among the debris, the shaft painted red, blue feathers, and a black arrowhead.

Vol’jin felt like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes darted up and down the beach, scanning the bodies. He could not be dead. If anyone could survive that storm, he would have. Then Vol’jin saw him, at the edge of the beach, still mostly in the water.

Vol’jin walked towards him, each step feeling like a mile. He could tell that man was dead before he ever got to his side, but he had to be certain. Vol’jin reached down and rolled the cold body over. He recognized the face. Tyrathan.


	25. Day 25: Restraints

Vol’jin had refused to allow Tyrathan to be restrained, at first. Just the idea of putting Tyrathan in restraints disgusted him, so Vol’jin rejected the healers suggestion. Yet, as Tyrathan became more unbalanced and unpredictable, the healers pressed harder. Finally, Vol’jin relented when it became clear that the human was a very real danger to himself and others.

Back when they were at the Shadowpan Monastery, Vol’jin had entered Tyrathan’s mind and fought the sha that had infected him, but some of the sha had escaped Vol’jin. Taran Zhu had said that Vol’jin had gotten most of the sha and that would have to suffice for then. For some reason, it had never occurred to anyone, including Vol’jin, to go after the part of the sha that had remained in Tyrathan.

Years had gone by with no problem. Nobody had thought about the sha that was still in Tyrathan. Apparently, it had been hibernating and regenerating. Now, it was back with a vengeance.

Vol’jin stood there watching as Tyrathan struggled against the restraints holding him down. He felt guilty. It should have never come to this. He should have remembered the sha and done something about it before it regained its strength. He should have recognized it when the sha began to attack Tyrathan’s mind again. He should have done a lot more a lot sooner. Now, Tyrathan was suffering.

Vol’jin wanted to place a hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder, to whisper gentle words to calm the human down. Yet, he did not. That no longer worked, and now, it would just rile the hunter up more.

It had worked at the start. The sha had started tearing Tyrathan apart using what had worked before. Guilt. The sha made Tyrathan believe that his wife’s infidelity was his fault and that he was a horrible father to his children. It told him that he had abandoned his children.

Vol’jin had heard all this before. Those doubts would resurface every so often. He reassured Tyrathan and it seemed to work. Vol’jin had not thought anymore about it, but the sha had other plans. It began to convince Tyrathan that he had really betrayed the Alliance. Vol’jin argued against those thoughts when Tyrathan voiced them, but Vol’jin still had not realized what was happening. He should have, and that was Vol’jin’s fault.

Then, the sha started to tell Tyrathan that he was in danger from the Horde, and especially from Vol’jin. Tyrathan did not voice those thoughts to Vol’jin. The first indication that Vol’jin had was the fear in Tyrathan’s eyes. When Vol’jin asked what was wrong, Tyrathan denied anything was wrong.

The fearful look stayed in Tyrathan’s eyes when he thought Vol’jin was not looking and Tyrathan recoiled from Vol’jin’s touches. Then, he tried to run away, but he did not get far. By then, Vol’jin had accepted that something was wrong and had the guards keeping a closer eye on him. Seeing the hunted, panicked look in Tyrathan’s eyes when the guards brought him back twisted Vol’jin’s heart.

Tyrathan’s behavior got worse from there as he was convinced at this point that his life was in danger. Vol’jin could not talk him out of it. Tyrathan began to attack anyone who got within a few feet of him. Vol’jin took Tyrathan’s weapons away. Then, Tyrathan began to order his raptor to attack. Vol’jin had the raptor stabled on the other side of Orgrimmar, outside Tyrathan’s call range.

The healers suggested then that Tyrathan be restrained until the cause of this unusual behavior could be determined. Vol’jin refused physical restraints, but allowed the healers to calm and sedate Tyrathan with spells. While Tyrathan was under, they discovered that the sha was responsible.

Vol’jin sent word to Taran Zhu. He needed the monk’s help if Tyrathan was to be saved. He was not going to lose his human to the sha. He would fight it again. However, the sha adapted quickly to the spells used to calm the human and they were no longer effective. Finally, Vol’jin agreed to the physical restraints. They easily overpowered and wrestled Tyrathan into the restraints.

Vol’jin hated having to do that. Tyrathan accused Vol’jin of trying to kill him, of holding him against his will. Even though he knew Tyrathan was not in his right mind, those words cut through Vol’jin.

There was a knock at the door. Vol’jin opened the door to find Taran Zhu and Chen standing there. Concern showed on both their faces.

“The sha is back?” asked Taran Zhu.

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin. “It be tryin’ to kill him again.”

As they prepared to deal with the sha, Vol’jin resolved that he was going to get it all this time. This would not happen again.


	26. Day 26: Broken ribs

Every breath Tyrathan took was painful. Yeah, more than one rib was definitely broken. As he leaned against the cave wall, he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Moving made the pain worse. Vol’jin glanced over at him when Tyrathan hissed in pain.

Tyrathan and Vol’jin had slipped away from Orgrimmar to go on a hunt together in the Northern Barrens, just the two of them. A sudden summer storm whipped up and they took refuge in a cave. Unfortunately, the cave had an occupant.

A wild boar had charged out of the darkness and rammed into Tyrathan before either one of them could react. Luckily, he did not get gored by the boar’s tusks. Vol’jin killed the boar before it could do any more damage.

“How bad it be?” Vol’jin asked as he knelt down next to Tyrathan.

“I’ve had worse,” said Tyrathan, smiling despite the pain.

Vol’jin frowned. “Dat not be what I asked.”

“I know. I think it’s just a couple broken ribs.” Tyrathan tried to shift positions again and the pain increased. He bit his tongue to keep from moaning.

“Alright. Let’s see how bad it be,” said Vol’jin as he began to unsnap the clasps on Tyrathan’s leather armor.

Once the armor was off, Tyrathan lifted his shirt. His right side was almost a solid mixture of black and blue.

Vol’jin gently palpated Tyrathan’s ribs. Tyrathan knew Vol’jin was trying to be careful, but every time he touched a broken one, Tyrathan winced and hissed in pain.

“Five broken ribs,” said Vol’jin as he withdrew his hand. “I don’t know if dere be any other injuries.”

“We’ll worry about that when and if it happens,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin glanced back at the cave’s entrance. The storm was still raging outside. They would have to wait for the storm to break before they could head for the Crossroads. Tyrathan could tell Vol’jin was worried about him, even though he was trying to hide it for Tyrathan’s sake.

“I know a spell dat could help with da pain,” said Vol’jin as he turned his attention back to Tyrathan.

Tyrathan nodded. Vol’jin began to cast the spell. Tyrathan relaxed as the pain eased. He closed his eyes. He heard Vol’jin sit down next to him. Vol’jin carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Tyrathan against him. Tyrathan snuggled against Vol’jin as they waited for the storm to stop.


	27. Day 27: “I can’t walk”

Tyrathan waited in the cave for Vol’jin. It had been a while since they had last been able to meet. With Vol’jin being the Warchief of the Horde and Tyrathan still in the Alliance, there were few places where they could safely meet.

This cave in Pandaria was one of those places. Back when they had gone to Zouchin to fight the Zandalari, this cave was one place where they had rested during their retreat to the temple. The two of them would spend the night here tonight, catching up, before returning to their homes in the morning.

Tyrathan frowned. He loved Vol’jin and wanted more than just a few discrete rendezvous a year. Vol’jin wanted more too, and would sometimes ask Tyrathan to come back to Orgrimmar with him. Tyrathan turned him down every time. He had divorced his wife, but he still wanted to be a father to his children. If he went with Vol’jin, he would never see his children again. Vol’jin understood that and never pressured him.

Tyrathan turned his head. He could hear the sound of a rock slide in the distance. Sometimes, rock slides could start spontaneously, or be caused by an animal. But this time, Tyrathan had heard a shout of alarm just under the sound of the rocks. Somebody had gotten caught in this rock slide.

Tyrathan grabbed his bow and left the cave. If someone had gotten hurt, he needed to help them. Down the trail, he found where the rock slide had occurred and its victim.

Vol’jin was pushing a large rock off his right leg. Pain was clear on his face. He was also covered in cuts and bruises, but most of those seemed to already be healing.

“Vol’jin, are you okay?” Tyrathan asked as he carefully approached. He did not want to set off another rockslide.

“I be fine,” said Vol’jin as he struggled to his feet. His right leg gave out immediately.

“Vol’jin?” Tyrathan asked as he reached Vol’jin’s side.

Vol’jin tried to stand again and failed. He shook his head. “I can’t walk,” he said grimly.

“The cave isn’t far. I’ll help you,” said Tyrathan.

“I be too heavy for ya.”

“No arguments,” ordered Tyrathan.

It was dark and cold by the time they reached the cave. Snow had been falling and they both were chilled to the bone. Vol’jin had tried to help by limping on his good leg and had tried to not put too much of his weight on Tyrathan. But by the time Tyrathan helped Vol’jin inside the cave, his muscles were aching and he was certain he had pulled more than one.

Tyrathan helped Vol’jin get comfortable and covered him with a warm fur. Then he restarted his campfire that had gone out while he was gone. As soon as the fire was burning again, Vol’jin reached over and dragged Tyrathan under the fur blanket.

“Vol’jin,” Tyrathan protested.

“Ya be freezin’,” said Vol’jin as he fixed the blanket so both of them were covered.

Tyrathan sighed and snuggled against Vol’jin.

“I told da Horde dat I be back just after dawn. When I not show up, dey gonna come lookin’. Ya need to leave at dawn,” explained Vol’jin.

“I’m not going to leave you here by yourself, injured like you are. What if something happens after I leave?” argued Tyrathan.

“Den I take care of it,” said Vol’jin as he patted his glaive.

“We can argue about this in the morning,” said Tyrathan as he rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest. He knew that trolls healed fast, but it just did not feel right to leave Vol’jin here injured.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
They did not have to argue about it in the morning. The first ray of dawn had just cracked the sky when both Vol’jin and Tyrathan were awakened by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Vol’jin’s eyes snapped open to see Rokhan and a couple of Darkspear scouts standing there. Vol’jin felt Tyrathan tense beside him. Vol’jin wrapped an arm around Tyrathan protectively.

“Warchief,” began Rokhan. “Dere be somethin’ ya want to tell us?”

 


	28. Day 28: Severe Illness

Vol’jin had learned a lot about humans. Not surprising since he had a human as a mate. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to care for a sick human.

In the beginning, Vol’jin had not realized that Tyrathan was sick. Illnesses were so rare among trolls that the thought had not occurred to him when Tyrathan went to bed early, saying that he was tired. Vol’jin just figured that the hunter may have overdone it when out on his hunt.

The next day, Tyrathan got up late and did not eat much. He did not go practice at the archery targets either. When Vol’jin asked if something was wrong, Tyrathan denied that anything was wrong. Thinking the human might be getting depressed, Vol’jin asked Tyrathan to come with him as he handed out assignments to adventurers who would come to Grommash Hold looking for work. Tyrathan stood next to the Vol’jin’s throne. He was unusually quiet.

While Vol’jin was trying to figure out what could have upset Tyrathan, Go’el walked up to Vol’jin with a concerned expression.

“Vol’jin,” Go’el said quietly. “Has a healer seen him?” He nodded at Tyrathan.

“No. He not be hurt,” answered Vol’jin.

“He’s sick, Vol’jin. He obviously has a fever. His eyes are glassy,” explained Go’el.

At that moment, Tyrathan collapsed. Saurfang caught the human before he could hit the floor. Feeling guilty for not realizing it sooner, Vol’jin jumped up from his throne. While Saurfang ordered everyone else from the room, Vol’jin and Go’el knelt over Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan! Tyrathan, please wake up!” Vol’jin gently slapped Tyrathan’s face, but the human was unresponsive.

Go’el was using his shaman magic on Tyrathan. The orc frowned. “He’s worse than I thought.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Vol’jin asked.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Vol’jin. I honestly don’t know.” Go’el shook his head.

Vol’jin carefully picked Tyrathan up and carried him back to their rooms. He laid the human on the bed. While Go’el continued his healing on Tyrathan, Vol’jin applied cool damp cloths to Tyrathan’s head and neck per Go’el’s instructions. The human’s fever was too high and they needed to bring it down.

After about an hour, Go’el stopped his healing. “His body needs to rest for awhile. His fever isn’t gone, but it’s at a safe level for now.”

“He’s gonna pull through dis, right?” asked Vol’jin.

“It’s too soon to tell. This illness can kill a healthy orc or tauren in a couple of days. I’ve never heard of a human catching it, so I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen to him.” Go’el frowned. “Even when someone does survive the illness, recovering from it can take a couple of weeks. It takes every ounce of their strength just to survive.”

Go’el headed for the door. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours to check on him. If he starts to decline, send for a healer immediately.”

“Thank ya, Go’el,” said Vol’jin as his friend left.

Vol’jin watched Tyrathan as he slept. Vol’jin reached over and brushed Tyrathan’s hair back from his face. He lightly kissed Tyrathan’s forehead. The human’s skin was still warmer than normal. His skin was so pale that it scared Vol’jin. If it were not for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Tyrathan could easily be mistaken for dead.

Unfortunately, he could very easily die from this. Even though Go’el had not yet come out and said it, Vol’jin knew his friend was trying to prepare him for that possible outcome.

For a moment, Vol’jin tried to imagine his life if he did lose Tyrathan. He just could not do it. The human was such a big part of his life now. Even when Tyrathan was not in sight, Vol’jin knew the hunter was always around somewhere. He always greeted Vol’jin with a smile. He made Vol’jin take breaks and relax when he had been working too hard. The Hold would just seem empty without Tyrathan.

Vol’jin shook his head. He would not think of such things. Tyrathan would beat this and be fine. Vol’jin would take care of him, somehow.

It was a couple of days before Go’el finally said that Tyrathan would be okay. The longest two days of Vol’jin’s life. He did not leave the human’s side once. He was there when Tyrathan finally opened his eyes.

“What happened?” whispered Tyrathan weakly.

“Ya been sick,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan tried to sit up, but could not even lift his body an inch.

“Take it easy. Ya need to rest,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan reached for Vol’jin’s hand and closed his eyes. Vol’jin gently squeezed Tyrathan’s hand as the human drifted back off to sleep.


	29. Day 29: Seizure

The Horde army was about to attack the Alliance fort. Vol’jin did one last survey of the fort’s defenses and adjusted his attack as necessary. He stopped, however, when he saw something that concerned him, something he had not expected or planned for. One of the archers on the fort’s walls was familiar. Tyrathan Khort.

Vol’jin frowned. He had not expected Tyrathan to be here. He would have to make a special plan for this. He did not want Tyrathan to get hurt. Vol’jin picked out several of his most trusted shadow hunters.

“Dat hunter, right dere,” Vol’jin said as he pointed Tyrathan out to them. “I want him brought to me, alive.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The assault on the fort had been fierce and it had fallen to the Horde. The survivors were ordered to abandon the fort and fall back to regroup. Tyrathan followed orders. It seemed that the Horde was not giving chase to the survivors once they retreated from the fort, but Tyrathan had a very unique problem. An extremely determined group of trolls were after him.

Tyrathan dodged their attacks as they pursued him. With them after him, Tyrathan could not retreat to the rendezvous point. He could not give away the location of his allies. He would have to lose these pursuers first.

Tyrathan used every trick he knew and finally it appeared that he had lost them. He found a hiding spot under a small ledge. Large bushes sheltered him from view. He would wait here to be certain that the trolls had lost his trail. Then, he would rejoin the others.

Tyrathan wondered if there was a particular reason that these trolls had come after him. He knew Vol’jin had been at the attack on the fort. The Warchief had been spotted just before the attack started. By the time they realized the Warchief’s presence, it was too late to get reinforcements.

Yet, just because Tyrathan had known Vol’jin was there, it did not mean that Vol’jin knew that Tyrathan was there. But what if he did? Had Vol’jin sent these trolls after him? Tyrathan frowned. If that was the case, then what was their intention?

The fact that they continued to pursue Tyrathan this far from the fort when the other Alliance had not been followed could only mean two things, death or capture. Tyrathan suspected the latter, but even that was not a very tolerable outcome. Even though he knew Vol’jin would never harm him or allow him to be harmed, Tyrathan did not like the idea of becoming a prisoner.

Sunset came and Tyrathan had not heard or seen any sign of further pursuit. He slowly slid out of his hiding spot and looked around. Nothing. It was probably safe now to join the others. He had only gone a few steps when he was knock off his feet by some kind of spell.

“Seize him!”

Strong hands pinned Tyrathan’s arms behind his back. He struggled, but other hands held him down. A thick rope was being tied around his hands.

“It be better if ya stop fightin’. Da Warchief want ya brought to him and dat’s what we gonna do.”

Tyrathan was yanked to his feet. He got a good look at his captors. They appeared to be the same trolls who had been after him all day. They were clearly Darkspears. Tyrathan suspected that they were also shadow hunters. They all had that same dangerous dark aura that Vol’jin had.

They marched him back to the fort. Once inside the fort, they led him to the main building. The Horde soldiers they passed gave him smirks. They also passed a few cages that contained other Alliance prisoners. Fear showed in their eyes. Once inside the building, Tyrathan was brought into a room that Vol’jin had obviously turned into a war room.

When Vol’jin saw him, he dismissed his commanders and the shadow hunters, leaving Tyrathan alone with Vol’jin. Vol’jin approached Tyrathan.

“It be okay,” Vol’jin said gently. “I not be lettin’ anyone hurt ya.”

Most of the fight had gone out of Tyrathan by this point, but he still had one question to ask Vol’jin.

“Why would you do this to me?” he asked.


	30. Day 30: Caregiver

Tyrathan returned to Grommash Hold just as the sun was setting. It was almost time for supper. As Tyrathan reached the door to the private suite he shared with Vol’jin, he almost bumped into a female troll coming out carrying a plate still loaded with food.

“Sorry,” said Tyrathan as he stepped out of her way. He recognized her as one of the kitchen staff. “Wait, is that his plate?”

“Yes,” answered the troll. “He say he not be hungry.” She shook her head.

Tyrathan sighed. “I’ll take it to him.”

With a relieved look, she handed the plate to him.

Tyrathan knew what was going on. The Alliance had taken control of the Arathi Highlands again. The news had put Vol’jin in a bad mood. Now, Vol’jin was spending his time on plotting how to take back the lost territory. Vol’jin had a bad habit of neglecting his own needs when he was focused on making his plans.

Tyrathan suspected that before he had come here, no one had made Vol’jin take breaks. People may have suggested to Vol’jin that he needed to, but they were too intimidated by the Warchief to actually make him. Warchief or not, Vol’jin did not scare Tyrathan.

Tyrathan found Vol’jin staring out the window overlooking the city. A slight twitch of Vol’jin’s ears was the only indication that Vol’jin was aware of Tyrathan’s presence. Tyrathan’s plate was on the table. He set Vol’jin’s plate down and walked over to the troll.

“I wonder what the rest of the Horde would say if they walked in and saw you sulking like this?” asked Tyrathan. “It’s time for supper.”

“First, ya be da only one allowed in here. Second, I not be sulkin’. I be plannin’. Third, I already sent dat plate back,” answered Vol’jin.

“I know, but you need to eat,” argued Tyrathan.

“I not be hungry.”

Tyrathan frowned. Great. Vol’jin was in one of his more difficult moods. As much as Tyrathan hated it, he was going to have to play dirty.

“Alright. If you’re going to skip supper, then I will too,” said Tyrathan as he crossed his arms. At that exact moment, his stomach growled. He bit back a smirk. That could not have been timed better.

Vol’jin growled as he turned around to glare at Tyrathan. Vol’jin’s glares could cut through people. Tyrathan had seen more than one person become completely intimidated by one of those looks. However, those looks did not work on him. Tyrathan returned Vol’jin’s glare.

“Ya bein’ stubborn,” Vol’jin hissed.

Tyrathan shrugged. He could be just as difficult as Vol’jin could be.

Vol’jin stalked over to the table and sat down. Tyrathan waited until Vol’jin began to eat before he also sat down and ate. As soon as he was done eating, Vol’jin went to his office.

After a few hours, Tyrathan peaked in there. He saw Vol’jin pouring over several charts. Vol’jin would stay there all night if someone let him. Tyrathan, however, was not going to let him.

“Vol’jin, when are you coming to bed?” Tyrathan asked as he stood in the doorway.

“Later,” Vol’jin answered.

Tyrathan knew better than to believe that. He was going to have to trick Vol’jin again.

“I sleep better when you’re there,” said Tyrathan. That was not a lie.

“I be dere in a little while.”

“I’ve been having nightmares.” Also not really a lie, but he did feel a little guilty to be using his bad dreams against Vol’jin.

“Fine,” sighed Vol’jin as he stood up from his desk. The irritation was obvious in his voice.

Several minutes later, as they curled up together in the bed, Vol’jin whispered, “Don’t be thinkin’ dat I not be knowin’ dat ya been manipulatin’ me all night.” He pressed a soft kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead. “And I love ya for it.”

 


	31. Day 31: Showdown

After he left the Alliance, Tyrathan had hoped that he would never see Bolten Vanyst, or any of the Vanyst family, again. Well, we do not always get what we want.

Tyrathan had gone hunting while Vol’jin was seeing to an issue in Sen’jin Village. A Darkspear hunter had gone with him, just to be on the safe side. However, this deep in Horde territory, no one was expecting an Alliance ambush.

“Look who it is,” said Bolten Vanyst as he stood over Tyrathan.

Tyrathan sat on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound to his shoulder. A dozen of Vanyst’s men, Tyrathan’s former comrades and friends, stood surrounding Tyrathan, their weapons drawn on him. They had already killed the troll who had been guarding Tyrathan.

“You’re not suppose to be here, Bolten,” gasped Tyrathan. “This is Horde territory. You’re breaking the treaty between the Alliance and the Horde.”

“One of my most supposedly loyal subjects shacking up with the Horde’s Warchief. You have made us the laughing stock of Stormwind. When I bring your head to King Wrynn, I don’t think he will be too upset about the broken treaty,” threatened Bolten. “We will be heroes.”

“You will start a war!” yelled Tyrathan. Was Bolten so blind that he could not see where these actions would lead? If a war started, a lot of people would die. Revenge was not worth that.

“No. Your Warchief will start the war,” explained Morelan.

“You’ve always been dangerous, Khort,” said Bolten. “We should have gotten rid of you earlier, before you became too dangerous. We will fix that mistake. Want to do the honors, Morelan?”

Morelan stepped forward and aimed his pistol at Tyrathan’s temple. “Any last words, traitor?”

Tyrathan closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the gunshot that would kill him. Instead, war cries filled the air and Vanyst’s men shouted in alarm. Tyrathan opened his eyes to see chaos erupting. A dozen troll head hunters descended on the humans. Several of Vanyst’s men fell to the Darkspears. Bolten and Morelan escaped though. They abandoned their people to die and did not even try to fight. Cowards.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Back at Sen’jin Village, one of the shamans treated Tyrathan’s injury while Vol’jin watched. The troll was livid.

“Dey not gonna get away with dis,” growled Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, what are you going to do?” Tyrathan asked worriedly.

“I be handlin’ dis,” said Vol’jin as he turned to leave.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan yelled after him. He could not let Vol’jin do something that would start a war. Yet, he had a sinking feeling that there was not going to be much he could say to change Vol’jin’s mind this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!!! (collapses on keyboard) zzzzzzzz  
> I hope you have enjoyed reading these as much as I’ve enjoyed writing them. I will be getting back to the main story shortly. (As soon as I remember what I was doing).


End file.
